La Tua Cantante
by Panic'Time
Summary: Los amores inesperados, son los mejores cuentos que se han de narrar en aquellos carnavales pobres y sucios, a manos de un mendigo o viejo loco ansioso de hacerse con unos cuantos pesos..." Historia de amor. RosexEmmett. Universo Alterno UA
1. Rosalie Hale

**Notas del Autor: **Este fic, formado por tres capítulos, es un regalo para Francisca Dávila. Espero que disfrutes la historia, porque la hice por la única excusa de que caía pronto tu cumpleaños n.n Espero que el resto de los lectores disfruten la historia, tanto como lo hice al escribirla.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí puestos, no son míos, si no de la saga creada por Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo. Algunos secundarios y terciarios, pueden ser de mía creación. La historia aquí planteada es un Universo Alterno (UA), mas diferentes escenas pueden ser parecidas al libro. El fragmento de ópera ocupado corresponde a Lucía de Lammermoor, del maestro Donizetti.

**XxX**

**- Los amores inesperados, son los mejores cuentos que se han de narrar en aquellos carnavales pobres y sucios, a manos de un mendigo o viejo loco ansioso de hacerse con unos cuantos pesos al divertir a la gente con las charlatanerías que en su cabeza van dando forma. Mas, aunque no lo crean, esta es una historia real. Data de algunos decenios de años, en su defecto siglos, atrás. -**

**- Rose, no me gustan las historias de amor. Son muy mamonas, como Edward… - La chica platinada acesta un duro golpe en la cabeza del grandulón que se sentaba a su lado. Lo mira con enojo y se voltea hacia el cajón en el que el sucio hombre continuaba con la introducción de lo que prometía ser la más maravillosa historia de amor jamás oída por mortal alguno…**

**- Hace unos cuantos años, me parece que lograban alcanzar un poco más allá del siglo, vivía una chica hermosa, bella como las flores de verano. Con tan sólo decir que su piel era de pocelana, sus labios de pétalos carmesíes. Sus ojos, espejos de agua pura, cristalinos como manantiales de agua cordillerana. Su pelo, luz tejida y enredada por los mismos dioses con pinceles infinitos, era la cosa más maravillosa que existía aparte de su voz… Sus cuerdas vocales producían un sonido tal, que cualquiera que lo oyera quedaría perdido entre ensoñaciones venideras y poco oportunas, que acabarían con el desdichado en menos de lo que dura el canto de un gorrión en plena nevazón invernal. Imagínense el estruendo y alboroto que causó este ángel, cuando a sus quince primaveras, acompañada y salvaguardada por una pequeña lira, entonó una dulce canción de amor en su balcón de frío e insensible marfil a la luz de la luna, que observaba prendada de la hermosura de esta fina y delicada flor…**

- _Egli è luce a' giorni miei,_

_È conforto al mio penar._

_Quando, rapito in estasi_

_Del più cocente ardore,_

_Col favellar del core_

_Mi giura eterna fé,_

_Gli afán miei dimentico,_

_Gioia deviene il pianto…_

_Parmi che a lui d'accanto_

_Si schiuda il ciel per me! –_

Un suspiro es expulsado de mis labios a la vez que mis dedos acarician las últimas notas de la lira que descansa en el adornado borde de la suave explanada. Y es que canto y canto al amor, mas nada es entregado a mis ojos y corazón, haciendo que mi alma se retuerza entre los grilletes que la mantiene prisionera de sí misma. El silencio cálido de la primavera acaricia aquella lágrima traicionera que rueda por mi mejilla, haciéndola más dolorosa y patética de lo que es… Cae por mi cara, resbala por mi cuello; Sigue por mi pecho y desaparece en mi vestido. Un triste y rápido final para la gota. ¿Si la vida fuese así a los ojos de los dioses? Imposible. Si corriera de esa manera, no estaría sollozando a medianoche con la cara hacia el océano y el alma adormecida por el vaivén de las olas, que rebotan con fuerza contra el acantilado que se extiende a mis pies.

- Señorita, es hora de entrar. La noche se ha puesto su traje y es necesario que no caiga en cama. – Sentía como mi doncella hablaba tras mi pálida espalda. Sentía el viento precedente a la tormenta en mi cara. Sentía tantas cosas… Y todas sin sentido alguno.

- Señorita… - Su áspera voz llegó a mis tímpanos. Sus manos cubrieron mi cuerpo con una capa y me incitaron a entrar rápidamente a los dominios de mi padre. Un suspiro es robado de mis labios por las estrellas. Cierro los ojos y pido una vez más a las flores que dejen caer la esperanza en mi mundo.

Entro a la casa, siendo empujada por Alessa. El viento arrebata mi chal y hace que caiga en la oscuridad absoluta que amedrenta a la calle. Comienza a lloviznar y mis esmeraldas se dirigen al cielo. Esbozan una triste sonrisa al ver como este diluvia sobre ellos; Pareciera que riegan a cántaros al mundo en un mudo y apabullante alegato lastimoso al creador.

Camino unos metros y me encuentro dentro de mi habitación. Alessa sella el ventanal, corre las cortinas. Era necesario hacerlo. Mis ropas caen con delicadeza al suelo, mi doncella me pone la camisa y me dirige a la cama con un poco de brutalidad en sus movimientos.

Me recuesto y me cubre con el cobertor de plumas. Sopla las lámparas, cierra la puerta y me deja sola con mi dolor y angustia.

"Los sueños son gratis, exceptuando el sabor amargo que se forma en mis pensamientos al saber que todo es una mentira. Y, gracias a Dios, que así es. O sino, estaría amarrada a este caótico mundo sin ninguna vía de escape que me permitiese un segundo de alegría.".

**XxX**

Pensaba escribir más, pero me dí cuenta de que tenía un final perfecto. He aquí el primer capítulo de lo que prometí hace unos meses atrás: Un UA con Rose y Emmett, de regalo para un amiga loca. Espero que te guste y que me disculpes por la demora.

El resto de los capítulos también pertenecen a ella.

Muchas gracias por leer. Como dije en mi fic "Ni la muerte es Suficiente" (El que todavía no actualizo, por cierto), no dejaré de actualizar ninguna historia, aunque me demore años.

Pueden dejar tomatazos, felicitaciones, lo que quieran apretando el botón Review.

Gracias (:


	2. Emmett McArty

**Notas del Autor: **Gracias por leer el primer capítulo. Aquí está el segundo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como el primero. Fran, obviamente, va para ti. Te quiero (:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes centrales aquí expuestos (Rosalie y Emmett) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto, personajes creados por quien les escribe. La historia totalmente original, si encuentran algún parecido con alguna otra, pura casualidad.

**XxX**

La tormenta amenazaba con venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Debía buscar refugio, que o si no, los goterones me ahogarían y me sumarían con el resto de cuerpos que flotan a orillas del mar.

**- La pobre señorita entre sus divagaciones, no cayó en la cuenta de que un muchacho la observaba desde las penumbras de su patio amurallado. Habíamos visto como la rubia preciosa sufría el desconsuelo de un corazón roído por telarañas y cubierto de polvo, bueno, pues este muchacho lograría ponerle fin a su dolor, y sonsacarle una de las más bellas sonrisas que han iluminado al mundo entero… -**

**Rosalie suspiró. Emmett clavó sus ojos penetrantes en ella y le sonrió, mientras la recostaba en su pecho, siendo rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su galán.**

**- Emmi… - El murmullo en el oído del vampiro hizo que sintiera cosquillas.**

**- No digas nada Rose – dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca, sellándola por completo – Sólo escucha lo que el viejo tiene que decir, que tal vez, no sea tan fantasioso como la gente a nuestro alrededor cree. – acomodó la cabeza de su esposa en su torso, y tomo la mano derecha de ella, acariciándola con delicadeza y amor. Todo lo que tuviera su nombre era una bendición del cielo…**

La vi. Tuve el placer de observar al precioso ángel que se ubicaba en el balcón de una casa aristócrata. Su semblante triste y su canto en italiano, rompieron mi corazón en mil fragmentos que sólo ella podría volver a juntar… La lluvia corría rauda por mi cuerpo, empapando mis ropas y haciendo que el frío recorriera mi dorsal, cubriéndole de pequeños tiritones. Pero no importaba, porque pude ver a aquella diosa en la balaustrada empuñando su lira, dejándome con la boca abierta del asombro provocado por las dulces melodías.

Un estornudo me vino a sacar de mi ensoñación. La hermosa ya no estaba, y yo estaba a punto de coger un resfrío. Pensando en qué lugar esconderme de las frívolas nubes grises, comencé a caminar. Mas las callejuelas desgraciadas no querían que me alejara de aquella mansión. Mi pie se atoró en un relieve de la calzada, haciendo que me precipitase contra el asfalto. Mi cabeza dio un duro golpe contra el suelo. Lo último de lo que tuve conciencia, es que las gotas quemaban mi cara con su empuje celestial, y que las aguas caídas me arrastraban irremediablemente hacia la playa, en donde, probablemente, encontraría el fin a mi vida, a mano de las fuertes marejadas que arremetían contra el malecón.

"Idiota. Tu vida acabará de la forma más imbécil que podrías haber imaginado. Y sabes que no puedes hacer nada, por lo que te quedas recostado contra las piedras de la calle, a la espera tu patético fin." Una piedra sobresaliente del adorno de algún jardín golpeó mi cabeza. Caí dormido, mecido por la inconsciencia que reinaba en mi cabeza. Que dulce era ir al infierno, sin tener una clara imagen de que lo haces en ese mismo momento. Mis ojos se cerraron, y no supe nada más de lo que había sido mi mundo… Excepto, que la tormenta no había menguado, y que las gotas caían rápidas aún en mi cara.

**El público se horrorizó. Una niña pequeña lloraba ante la suerte que tenía el galán. El locutor de la historia, al ver que todos le miraban con la sorpresa grabada en sus ojos por el brusco giro que la historia había tomado, rió y les tranquilizó con la enigmática sonrisa desdentada que en su boca había dado forma.**

**- No se preocupen. La historia recién comienza aquí. Lo que han escuchado ha sido el amanecer de un amor eterno… Quién sabe. Lo más probable es que su "Te Quiero" haya traspasado la barrera del tiempo, y que aún se mantenga con vida en la deslumbrante habitación de la chica -.**

Me desperté entre sábanas limpias y suaves, con un fuego acogedor a mi lado, y con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Mi vista se encontraba borrosa y llena de puntos brillantes de extraños y cambiantes colores. Una voz suave; No, varias voces grotescas, pero esa resaltaba entre las otras, era la voz de un ángel. Siento unas manos sobre mi cara, mojan mis labios con dulzura y tacto, tratando de darme de beber. Mi boca no responde, desesperado trato de moverla, soltar un grito. Nada. En mi desesperación, logré abrir los ojos de golpe. Mis pupilas marrones se fijaron en la gente que se juntaba a mi alrededor. Mas no tenían espacio más que para mirar a la hermosa chica de la balaustrada, la nereida botada por las olas que encantó mi noche de luna llena y viajero errante. Una señora ya entrada en años se acerca a mí con la intención de hacerme un pequeño cuestionario. Lo logro dilucidar en sus facciones curiosas y expectantes. Sonrío y cierro los ojos de nuevo. El cansancio a sido mayor y he vuelto a caer en la inconciencia maravillosa que ronda ahora por mi cabeza; He visto los ojos de la vida y la muerte, la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal. He visto la cara de la más bella criatura que la creación de Dios podría haber hecho nacer. Y por eso he de descansar bailando en un mundo errático y oscuro. Porque la rosa más bella del jardín del Edén me ha mirado con sus orbes amorosas, a mí, que sólo soy un siervo en la casa de orates que es el universo. A mí, su futuro amante y protector. ¿Qué como lo sé? A veces el destino sopla vientos en tu oído, que te hacen conocer el porvenir. Bueno, este ha sido mi caso. Me sopló con su trompeta de ensueños y pesadillas que sería feliz junto a mi diosa durante el resto de la eternidad, que sería la que yo impusiera en su corazón… Y estoy dispuesto a amarla, aunque el mundo ya no exista, porque desde el momento que la miré a escondidas entre las falsas luminarias de la calle, supe que había nacido para amarla.

**XxX**

Gracias por leer! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de "La Tua Cantante". Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, porque yo si lo hice. Me encanta esta pareja de locos enamorados. Gracias a las chicas que leyeron la historia y se enamoraron de ella (:

Espero que sigan leyendo, y que me den sus opiniones al respecto.

Cuídense, las leo pronto.


	3. True Love

**Notas del Autor:** La tercera entrega se nos viene (: Mis queridas lectoras, la continuación de una historia de amor eterna. Que aproveche (:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes principales de la presente historia no son míos, sino de SM. Lo único original mío de mí aquí es la trama y demases personajes y ambientaciones.

**XxX**

Había quedado inconsciente, de nuevo. Hace ya dos días que el extraño viajero fue encontrado por las criadas y vecinos del lugar en las orillas de la playa, a punto de ser succionado por una gran ola que arremetía en el malecón, unos metros más allá. Cada día bajaba a las cocinas para verle dormir. Sus facciones duras y sus delicados párpados me tenían absorta. No podía dejar de sonreír hacía mis adentros, y ruborizarme hacia el exterior al ver su cuerpo, grande, varonil, y, auque irónicamente, tierno. Se veía dulcísimo vagando por el mundo de Morfeo con las sábanas y cobertores abrigándole hasta los omoplatos, con las compresas de manzanilla sobre la cabeza (Para aliviar las marcas y moratones de los muchos cabezazos sufridos) y con sus musculosos brazos sobresaliendo por encima de la ropa. La verdad es que aún no me he prendado perdidamente de él, mas hay algo en su manera de ser, de vivir, de respirar que me mata cada vez que le veo largar un suspiro al aire.

**- Uno de esos días, el galán despertó. A que no adivinan lo primero que vieron sus ojos al despegarse con esfuerzo del carnoso límite inferior. – El viejo mira alrededor, invitando. - ¡Tiren al azar, pues! – Unos pequeños granujillas que se habían unido al relato tiempo después de que empezara, gritaron a coro "Al ángel rubio que sabía hacer música" Muchos, sino todos, los adultos presentes, esbozaron una sonrisa al ver lo tiernos y sensibles que podían llegar a ser los niños. Estos agacharon la cabeza, cohibidos por las miradas que se posaban en ellos. El viejo cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Pasados unos segundos, los abrió. Sus pupilas tenían un nuevo brillo, un resplandor parecido al de los chicos. Su entusiasmo se le había contagiado, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y sus manos temblaran. Carraspeó para tomar nuevamente la atención.**

**- Bien hecho. – Tomó una bocanada de aire, ya cansada su lengua y pulmones por tanta habladuría - ¿Dónde quedamos? A sí. Ya lo recuerdo. El joven despertó…**

No sabía donde estaba. Había fuego. Podía sentirlo. Mas no era apabullante, por lo que comprendí que se trataría de unos leños tirados en la chimenea proyectando su calor y su luz rojiza hacia mi. Mis párpados, cerrados, veían con un pequeño tono rosáceo, y no el negro que acostumbraban. Había una lámpara cerca. De aceite. Esta vez, el olfato me lo susurraba al oído. Algo más se movía, aunque casi imperceptiblemente, dentro de esta acogedora habitación. Dispuesto a descubrir que era, abrí lentamente los ojos. Y me di cuenta que me hallaba en el cielo.

Verdes. Como el frondoso bosque de las tierras vírgenes, eran sus iris. Preciosos como un sol naciente en medio de la tenebrosa oscuridad, vivos como sus fuertes carmines labios y puros como su delicada alma. Se podía ver a través de ellos hasta lo más profundo de su corazón… Su piel, lisa, me recordaba a las pinturas de hadas en la Gran Bretaña. Siempre tan bellas, siempre perfectas… Me sonríe, y salta aquel músculo en mi pecho, extasiado. Toma mi mano, palpa mi frente en un movimiento invisible. Sus uñas rasguñan mi carne, mas no hay atisbo de dolor por aquellas erosiones, porque cuando estoy cerca de esta fuente de vida, de este sol, nada maldito ha de cruzar mi horizonte. Sí, nada ha de suceder mientras este ruin contacto no se deshaga con el agua de los océanos que mi vida quisieron apoderar.

Me acaricia el rostro, el cuello… peina mis cabellos con sus dedos finitos. Me besa las mejillas… Señor ¿Acaso ya estoy muerto?¿Acaso ya subí al paraíso prometido?¿Qué he hecho para llegar al Edén? Desde luego, no mucho me diría San Pedro y mi propio padre. Por eso te doy gracias por esta oportunidad. Y sus labios murmuran cerca de mi cuello… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Juran amor eterno? ¿Una vida imposible, en un cuento de hadas del que ya no queda nada? Y ya no puedo contener mi felicidad. Se desborda por mi sonrisa, mis ojos y mis manos. Me compongo en uno y dejo de divagar. La miro de frente. Asustada, sostiene el reto. Nuestras bocas se encuentran, en un fogoso desenfreno, que se detuvo en el punto cúlmine de la etapa. Sin oxígeno, nos separamos, radiantes. Cayó en mi pecho, con las ondas doradas y fértiles cayendo, enmarañadas, en su espalda. Los ángeles nos rodearon con sus arcos y magia. Sentí cómo un sentimiento desconocido se desbordaba dentro de mi pecho. Primera vez en mi mísera vida que sentía algo tan fuerte, tan excitante. Y había una razón. Porque había encontrado a la chica que me quitaría el sueño y me haría suspirar a cada momento. Que me haría sentir lo que ella sintiera. Que me hiciera hacer lo que ella pidiera. Porque al fin había hallado a mi alma gemela.

**XxX**

Chan Chan! Tercer capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me hizo suspirar cada vez que lo leía.

Se nos viene el próximo lueguito (:

Espero reviews, que tengo sólo uno T___T

Cuídense. Adiós.


	4. Pain is in my heart

**Notas del autor: **Chan Chaaaaan! El cuarto capítulo! Un poquitín más largo porque el otro fue demasiado chiquitín dx

**Disclaimer:** Emmett ni Rose me pertenecen. El resto sí dx

**XxX**

Me sostenía en sus brazos. Mis labios recorrían suavemente su pecho, dejando unas marcas rosáceas que se iban borrando con los segundos al correr. Me abrazaba fuerte, no me dejaría caer por nada del mundo, ni aunque le marcaran la espalda con los fuegos del averno. Sus dientes centelleaban sobre mi cabeza. La levanté y le miré a los ojos. Suspiré. Había llegado conocer el alma de un niño, del niño que me haría feliz, hasta que el mundo acabara y más. No conocía su nombre ni su nacionalidad. Tampoco su situación económica ni su renombre. ¿Pero que importaba eso ahora? Le tengo a mi lado, y eso es lo que hace funcionar mi cabeza en este momento. Vuelo sobre las nubes, exultante, feliz, y creo que por primera vez dejo atrás los fantasmas del pasado que aún pululan a mi alrededor en las tétricas noches de invierno…

_* Flashback *_

_- Rosalie, tu apellido te obliga a casarte con él. ¿Por qué reniegas tu destino? Será así y lo sabes. – Exasperado exclama mi padre, al oír mi justa negación contra mi unión con ese imbécil bueno para nada._

_No respondo. Mi silencio pesa sobre la cargada habitación. Me mira con cara hostil y acusadora. Sostengo sus ojos, orgullosa. No voy a bajar la cabeza ante un disputa estúpida como lo es esta, que se extiende en nuestro vasto mundo imaginario de horror. _

_Mi madre llora tras mi padre. Su corazón se rompe en mil fragmentos al vernos separar aún más nuestros ya pobres lazos. Porque sabe que no les reconstruiremos. Porque ya todo se perdió, y sólo la utópica iluminación que espero que suceda sobre su mente cerrada y poco espaciosa, podría salvaguardar el abismo que se extiende entre nosotros, entre nuestros dos carcomidos cuerpos._

_Me volteo, en una muestra del poco respeto y aprecio que siento hacia él. Camino con paso lento y altanero, tal como la reina que llevo dentro de mi, hacia la amplia puerta que me llama a gritos desesperados. Las lágrimas amenazan con salir, la exasperación también. Mas mi frente de hierro no deja que pase y sostiene sus grilletes con una fuerza inaudita. Una sonrisa cansina se forma en mi rostro. Y mis labios parecen descoloridos. Los ojos marchitos y las pestañas alicaídas. El cansancio de esta guerra eterna hace mella en mi maldita hermosura, que me diferencia del resto, elevándome a un ataúd, del que sobresale mi nombre y su placa. Un paso más me sacará de este putrefacto salón… Sólo uno basta…_

_- Rosalie, detente en este mismo instante. – Ha sacado voz y gritado mi nombre. Sus ojos marrones agujerean mi espalda y la hacen trizas. Acusadora y dolorosamente. Mis pies descansan sobre las baldosas, listos para correr. La aceleración de mi pecho se ha detenido._

_El silencio se hace nuevamente y corre entre el tiempo infinito. Posible sería rebanarlo con un machete. Se encuentra tirante el espacio entre nuestras dos almas perdidas._

_- No. – Mi sonrisa se refleja en su semblante odioso. Autosuficiencia. Y es que nadie puede darse cuenta de lo que en realidad murmura, pianissimo. _

_* Fin Flashback *_

Que terroríficos momentos aquellos. Creo que estarán ocultos en algún oscuro lugar de mi subconciencia durante el resto de mi vida. Me acompañarán hasta la tumba. ¿Y qué me importa ahora? Nada. Porque soy feliz al lado de mi desconocido enamorado. El sabor de su boca sobre la mía lucha persistente en mi cuerpo. Me recorren sensaciones nuevas, diferentes a lo que alguna vez sentí, diferente a lo que alguna vez viví… Un suspiro sale de mi boca y me refugio en la inconciencia del sueño.

_*Flashback*_

_- ¿A dónde vas? – Me toman por el brazo y me sacuden fuertemente. Iba rauda por el pasillo que conducía a mi habitación, hasta que una mano, de forma violenta y un algo brusca, como si poseyera un odio sin precedentes, me detiene de un tirón._

_Desvivía por ver la cara del desgraciado; Sí, era hombre. Su voz lo delató en el intento; que me retuvo en mi poco educada pero efectiva huída. Me quedo de una pieza cuando entiendo, por fin, la extraña situación. Era él. Había escuchado la conversación y ahora yo pagaría las consecuencias de mi rebelde y poco acatadora actitud. Royce _

_- Yo – trago saliva, tratando de que no lo escuche. Las sombras se apoderan de él y en sus ojos, rojos por la ira, se refleja el desesperado auxilio de los infelices que viven su eterno castigo. – Voy hacia mi habitación – casi en un susurro._

_- ¡Habla más fuerte, maldita perra, que no te escucho! – Grita. Y lo sigue haciendo, insultándome, hundiéndome cada vez más, con el miedo y el horror apoderándose de mis entrañas. Me tironea hacia la cárcel que, con tanto esmero y preocupación, construyeron mis padres cuando nací. Me tira en la confortable cama y le pone el pestillo a la puerta. Retumbó dentro de mi cabeza, aquel "click", como la campanada que dio paso a mi muerte._

_Camina como un depredador hacia su presa. Es horroroso. Mis ojos ya no resisten, y levantan las compuertas que detenían el flujo de aquel mar salado que se acumuló en las pozas lagrímeas. Sonríe la bestia, como si la ternura que nunca obtuvo a lo largo de su vida hubiera aparecido en su negro corazón como por arte de magia. Mas sólo una ilusión. Triste._

_Su mano vuela hacia mi cara. Un chillido resuena por todo el palacio. Ha salido de mi boca, por entre el espacio que mis asustadizos labios olvidaron cerrar. Lo pagaré caro. Su mirada psicopática se detiene en el broche de mi vestido. Entiendo lo que va a hacer. Y no me gusta para nada._

_Esta vez, son ambos brazos los que me toman, y me fuerzan a quedar acostada, de espalda, sólo con el corsé y el falso. Entre suspiros resignados, gritos furiosos, llantos apenados, y risas jubilosas, se cierra mi alma. Para no sentir nada de lo que pasa por mi piel, de lo que tocan sus mugrientos dedos. Para no ver nada de lo que en su perversidad hace con mi débil cuerpo de niña cansada. Para no ser nadie, ni nada… Para que la virgen y sus estrellas se apiaden de mí, y me hagan encontrar una que otra llamarada al final del corredor, que aún es oscuro e inaccesible para mí._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Me estremezco entre sus fuertes brazos y comienzo a llorar. La pesadilla sigue viva en mi cabeza, y no quiere escapar. Mis hombros se convulsionan y océanos completos salen despedidos de vuelta a casa. Que horror, que horror…

**- La princesa lloraba como una magdalena, mientras su mendigo no lograba entender porque lo hacía. ¿Será su culpa, tal vez? Su corazón se rompía y escondía al ver que aquella posibilidad fuera cercana. La abrazaba con fuerza contra si, tratando de ser uno solo, tratando de que sus lágrimas sólo fueran de felicidad, al estar a su lado. Junto al hombre que más la quería en todo el cosmos. Junto al desdichado que observaba la desgracia del cielo caída sobre uno de sus más preciosos ángeles. – Suspira y se lleva una mano a los ojos. En un vano intento de borrar la gota que escurrió el segundo antes por su mejilla. Hablaba para si en ese momento, - Pobre desdichada… Pobre Eva caída en desgracia… - **

**Rose se esconde en la clavícula de su amante. Los recuerdos se agolpan en su amante, y le duelen. Si pudiera sollozar, lo haría. Sin embargo, el dolor es tan grande, que no sería agua… Sería sangre. Desde su corazón que se raja al atraer a los fantasmas del pasado, al cuento de terror que narra consigo… **

**Y él. Sentado en un ex cajón de tomates sin saber que hacer. Toca su pelo desde las raíces hasta las desflecadas puntas. Una y otra vez. La mano en su espalda, dándole pequeños golpecitos de apoyo sobre sus vértebras. Hasta que suspira y levanta la cabeza. Lo ojos llenos de miedo se posan en los suyos. Y comprende, una vez más, que no hay nada que temer, siempre y cuando estén así por el resto de los satíricos días que quedan sobre este pedazo de tierra…**

**XxX**

¿Les gustó? Me costó sacarlo del horno. No saben cuanta música cebolla tuve que escuchar dx

Gracias a las chicas de CC que me siguen apoyando, aunque me hallan enviado mi historia a la morgue. Va para ustedes, cariños ;D El próximo capítulo es del galán dx

Así que espero sus reviews con ansias (:

Adiós n.n


End file.
